opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
D6 Modern (culled from D6 Space)
I had posted these on the Wegfansite forums late last year, and decided to give it a go over here. The intention of clarifying the Space ruleset for Modern games was to simulate games based on classic shows such as The A-Team, and movies such as Mad Max. Not a high degree of pulp, but lots of entertainment backed up by solid skills sets. I chose to use the Space ruleset because I felt the attributes and skills presented worked very well for the required tech skills of such settings. It was more specific and well defined, IMHO, for a modern game than Adventure was. Besides, it was closer to the Star Wars attributes set, and that was my first D6 love. Disclaimer: there is nothing new or brilliantly innovative here, just organized for ease of use, and a love of modern gaming with this great ruleset. D6 Modern: Attributes and Skills Agility Acrobatics: Performing feats of gymnastics, extraordinary balance, and dance (and related performance arts), as well as breaking falls and escaping from bonds. Brawling: Competence in unarmed combat. Dodge : Slipping out of danger’s way, whether avoiding an attack or a sprung booby trap. Firearms: Shooting any gun a person can carry, even if it requires a tripod setup to fire. Covers everything from modern pistols, rifles, and submachine guns to black powder weapons. Heavy Weapons: Firing hand held heavy weapons such as grenade launchers, missile/rocket launchers, flame throwers, etc. Melee combat : Wielding hand-to-hand weapons. Missile weapon s: Firing unpowered ranged weapons. Riding : Controlling and riding domesticated mounts. Running : Moving quickly while avoiding obstacles and keeping from stumbling. Sleight of hand : Nimbleness with the fingers, including picking pockets, palming items, and opening mechanical locks. Throwing : Hitting a target accurately with a thrown item, including grenades, stones, and knives. Also used for catching thrown items. (Using or modifying grenades as explosives for special destructive effects requires the demolitions skill.) ' Strength ' Climb / jump : Climbing or jumping over obstacles. Lift : Moving or lifting heavy objects, as well as the ability to inflict additional damage with strength-powered weapons. Stamina : Physical endurance and resistance to pain, disease, and poison. Swim : Moving and surviving in a liquid medium ' Knowledge ' Bureaucracy : Knowledge of and ability to use a bureaucracy’s intricate procedures to gain information, and favors, or attain other goals. Business : Comprehension of business practices and the monetary value of goods and opportunities, including the ability to determine how to make money with another skill the character has. Business can complement bargain when haggling over prices for goods and services being bought or sold. Cultures : Understanding of the manners, customs, and social expectations of different cultures, including one’s own. Intimidation : Using physical presence, verbal threats, taunts, or fear to influence others or get information out of them. Language s: Familiarity with and ability to use various forms of communication, including written, spoken, and nonverbal. Characters may choose one “native” language in which they have written and spoken fluency. Additional languages in which a character has proficiency can be represented by specializations of this skill. Scholar: This skill represents knowledge and/or education in areas not covered under any other skill (such as chemistry, mathematics, archeology, cooking, art, etc.). This may be restricted to a specific field (represented by specializations) or a general knowledge of a wide range of subjects. It is used to remember details, rumors, tales, legends, theories, important people, and the like, as appropriate for the subject in question. However, the broader the category, the fewer the details that can be recalled. It covers what the character himself can recall. Having another skill as a specialization of the scholar skill means that the character knows the theories and history behind the skill but can’t actually use it. Scholar can be useful with investigation to narrow a search for information. Security Regulations : Understanding of how security enforcement organizations, regulations, and personnel operate Specialties could include police, military, etc. Streetwise : Finding information, goods, and contacts in an urban environment, particularly through criminal organizations, black markets, and other illicit operations. Also useful for determining possible motives and methods of criminals. Survival : Knowledge of techniques for surviving in hostile, wilderness environments, as well as the ability to handle animals. Tactics : Familiarity with deploying military forces and maneuvering them to the best advantage. Willpower : Ability to withstand stress, temptation, other people’s interaction attempts, mental attacks, and pain. The game master may allow a specialization in a specific faith tradition or belief system to enhance many, though not all, applications of willpower. ' Perception ' Artist : Making works of art, like paintings, photographs, and music or literary compositions. Bargain : Haggling over prices for goods and services being bought or sold, as well as using bribery. Command : Effectively ordering and coordinating others in team situations (such as commanding a battleship crew). Con : Bluffing, lying, tricking, or deceiving others, as well as verbal evasiveness, misdirection, blustering, and altering features or clothing to be unrecognizable or to look like someone else. Also useful in putting on acting performances. Forgery : Creating and noticing false or altered documentation in various media (paper, electronic, plastic card, etc.), including counterfeiting, though tasks may require other skills to help detect or make the forgery. Gambling : Winning and cheating at games of strategy and luck. Hide : Concealing objects, both on oneself and using camouflage. Investigation : Gathering information, researching topics, analyzing data, and piecing together clues. Know-How : Figuring out how to perform an action in which the character does not have experience, as well as a catch-all skill encompassing areas not covered by other skills (such as utilitarian sewing or cooking). Persuasion : Influencing others or getting information out of them through bribery, honest discussion, debate, diplomacy, speeches, friendliness, flattery, or seduction. Also useful in negotiations, business transactions, and putting on performances (such as singing, acting, or storytelling). Search : Spotting hidden objects or people, reconnoitering, lip-reading, eavesdropping on or watching other people, or tracking the trails they’ve left behind. Sneak : Moving silently, avoiding detection and hiding oneself. ' Mechanical ' Comm : Effectively using communication devices and how to counter them if possible. Drive : Drive applies to the conduction of commonplace passenger vehicles including cars, motorcycles, and motorboats. It won't do you a lick of good in a tank... Gunnery : Accurately firing weapons mounted on vehicles, fixed locations, and artillery. Heavy Vehicle s: Operating large military or industrial vehicles such as bulldozers, tanks, etc. Navigation : Plotting courses using maps or landmarks, as well as creating maps. Piloting : Flying vehicles including helicopters, airplanes, and jetpacks. Sensors : Operating scanner arrays to gather information about one’s surroundings including radar and sonar. ' Technical ' Computer s: Programming, interfacing with, and fixing computer systems. Demolition s: Setting explosives to achieve particular destructive effects. Electronics Repair : Fixing personal electronic equipment, including computers. Firearms Repair : Repairing and modifying any gun a person can carry, from small pistols to very large bore rifles. Flight Systems Repair: Fixing damaged systems aboard flying. Heavy Weapons / Gunnery Repair: Fixing large antipersonal weapons such as rockets, and those mounted on vehicles, defensive locations, etc. Medicine: Using basic field medicine to treat injuries, as well as detailed understanding and applying medical procedures, such as diagnosing illnesses, performing surgery, and medications. Robotics: Programming, interfacing with and fixing robots and their systems. Security: Installing, altering, and bypassing electronic security and surveillance systems. Vehicle Repair: Fixing ground- and ocean-based vehicles that do not fly. Here is the original thread: D6 Modern Archive page On the thread are stats for Military, Law Enforcement, Criminal, and Civilian Archetypes. I would add Heavy Kevlar (+3D) and Helemt to the Miitary Archetypes. Category:Homebrew